Remembering Oswin
by theangelshavemymind
Summary: A series of one-shots for 11 and Oswin. Oswin comes along as a companion. Set after AotD for 11, but before for Owsin. Timey-Wimey stuff. Oswin's identity revealed. Contains their adventures through time and space. Please read & review! Warning: here be spoilers...
1. Not Clara part 1

**So this is a series of 11th Doctor and Oswin one-shots. They might not be necessarily in order. But they all focus on the adventures of 11 and Oswin, Oswin being the new companion. They will go through Oswin's identity and memories, as well.**

**Warning! This series will contain spoilers for Series 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7, and possibly others.  
**

**This one is set after Amy and Rory have gone (gone where or how, I'm not sure. They're just gone). This is after the upcoming Christmas special.  
**

**All these one-shots will be what could happen in the upcoming episodes of Series 7.  
**

**Hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

"No!" the Doctor cried, running toward the TARDIS, not daring to look back at the girl behind him.

"Oh come on!" the girl cried, putting her arms up in exasperation, "You can't just leave me here!"

The Doctor turned and faced the brown haired girl in red. Clara, as she had called herself. She was looking at him with a stern expression, hands on her hips, lips forming a thin line, one eyebrow cocked in a way that was somehow familiar to him.

"I don't just take anyone with me," the Doctor said, pointing a finger at Clara, "What makes you so special?"

Clara gave him a look and said, "Really? You think you could have defeated those snowmen all on your own."

"Yes."

She laughed. "Yeah right."

"I could have."

Clara came to stand beside him, pointing a finger at his chest she said, "When I saved you, you were up to your chin in alien snow, space boy." To emphasize her point, she flicked him under said chin.

He crossed his arms and looked at Clara. She had just showed up out of nowhere, dressed in full Victorian garb, like she belonged in this century, but her knowledge was far too much for anyone in this time. She was, although the Doctor didn't want to admit it, something special.

"Come on then," Clara said, crossing her arms. She grinned and patted the side of the TARDIS. "Show me what this box can do."

"I can't," the Doctor replied sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!" the Doctor screamed. Then he stormed into the TARDIS and shut the door very rudely in Clara's face.

He leaned against the interior of the door and put his head in his hands. He couldn't take Clara with him. He couldn't let another person into his heart, just to lose them again like he had lost Amy and Rory. The Ponds. He felt tears stinging his eyes and quickly rubbed them away. Now was not the time to feel sorry for oneself.

"Doctor!" came Clara's impatient cry from outside the TARDIS.

"Go away!" the Doctor said, his voice cracking slightly.

"No! I won't, not until you tell me why I can't come with you!"

The Doctor opened the door and looked into Clara's determined face. "You can't come with me, because I travel alone. By myself. Without anyone else! Do you understand?"

He had begun to cry, tears rolling down his face as he thought about everyone he had lost. Jabe, Lynda, Harriet Jones, Elton's friends, the Face of Boe, Chantho, Astrid, Luke, Jenny, Donna's memory, Rose to the parallel world, the Master, who had given his life so he could live, Guido, Idris, Joe, Howie, and Rita, River, his River, and now Amy and Rory, the Ponds. He had lost them all. And that was just to name a few. He couldn't bare losing another.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand shaking his arm. He looked over at Clara, who was looking at him with sympathy.

"I understand," she said softly, "You're lonely. You're so very lonely. And you're hurting." She pulled him into a tight hug, "Let me help you."

He buried his face in her hair and said, "But I can't guarantee your safety."

"I don't want to be safe," Clara replied, "Safe is boring." She pulled back to look at him, "You don't have to protect me, Doctor. I can handle myself."

"But I do," the Doctor said, wiping his eyes, "If I take you with me you're my responsibility. And I won't put you in danger because of me."

"But you shouldn't be alone," Clara said, grabbing his arms, "I don't want you to be alone."

"Why do you care so much about what I should or shouldn't be?" the Doctor said, shaking her off.

"Because."

The Doctor sighed. He looked at Clara. She was ready for anything, thinking she could take on the world. She reminded him strangely of himself. That naive notion that she was invincible, not willing to think that things could go wrong.

He liked Clara. He really did. She had spunk, and she didn't care what others thought, she wanted adventure, to see the universes beyond her world. They certainly made a good team. Perhaps he could take her with him, just for a bit. Just to fill the hole that the Ponds left.

Oh that sounded awful. To fill the hole. What would that make her? A replacement light for a bulb that recently burnt out? Hmmm, lights. He needed to change the bulb on the TARDIS again. No. Focus. Clara. Should he take Clara?

"Doctor," Clara said impatiently, tapping her boot clad foot on the icy ground.

"Fine," the Doctor said, "You can come, but only for a bit, and then I'm dropping you off home."

Clara screamed with joy and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck, saying, "Thank you!" She pulled back. "Oh you won't regret this, chin boy!"

She ran into the TARDIS, dress flowing behind her. The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. Chin boy? Why did that sound familiar? Hadn't he been called that before by... No. His eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

He rushed into the TARDIS. Clara was seated on a jump seat. She smiled at him as he ran up to the TARDIS console. He eyed her. There was no way she could be her. It just wasn't possible. But then again...

"Uh, Doctor," Clara suddenly said, playing with the hem of her dress nervously, "There's something I have to tell you before we go."

The Doctor's ears perked up.

"I lied to you," Clara said, "My real name's Oswin."

The Doctor looked at her, eyes wide. "Oswin," he gasped, "But how. How can you be here? You were in the Asylum. You were dead!"

"I was what?" Oswin, formerly Clara, said, concerned.

The Doctor clamped a hand over his mouth. It was starting to make sense now. Oh no. Oswin. Not Oswin. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be the girl he was traveling with? Why did this always happen to him? First with River and now with Oswin. He knew the fate of Oswin, she was to die in the Asylum after traveling with him. He would somehow lose her, just like he had lost everyone else.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Oswin said, noticing his distress.

"Nothing," the Doctor croaked out. He pushed her in the direction of a hallway, "Go and get into something more comfortable." He needed time to think.

"Okay, okay," Oswin said. She went down the hallway, looking back one more time at the Doctor, her mind going over the many things she needed to tell him, but they could wait. Now was obviously not the time.

The Doctor sat in the jump seat and thought. How could Oswin be here in this time? She was from the future. She was in the Asylum. She was a Dalek. And now she was traveling with him. But she should have remembered him in the Asylum if she really had traveled with him. But the Daleks. Oh the Daleks. They had wiped her memory, and replaced it with a fake one. Oh no. No. No. No.

He put his head in his hands. He could travel with her, he could take her on so many adventures, and she'd never know. Never know anything but the prison that the Daleks had placed her in.

_"Remember me."_

He would. He would remember her. And he would give her the best time of her life aboard the TARDIS. He would give her a reason to live. He would let her have those adventures, so that when the time came, whenever that was, when she was imprisoned in her own mind because the reality was too horrid, maybe, just maybe, she might be able to remember, just like he would remember her.


	2. Not Clara part 2

**Glad to see that there are people (or aliens, or whatever you may be) interested in this story! Thanks for the reviews!**

**A brief clarification: these one-shots should be able to stand on their own, but there will be a few that will go together, I will make those into parts (Part 1, Part 2, etc).  
**

**Also, if there is anything you guys would like to see, let me know! I'll take requests! Characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

"Doctor, there's something else I need to tell you," Oswin said as she came back into the console room.

She had changed into a floral pattered dress that rested slightly above her knees, with black tights that led down to maroon trainers. All too familiar maroon trainers.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, flipping a switch on the console, refusing to focus anymore on the fate of the girl standing behind him.

"Well," Oswin said, sitting down on the jump seat, "It's about my parents."

"And who might they be?"

"You."

The Doctor turned around. "What?"

"You and Rose Tyler."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "But... no! We never! It can't. You can't."

Oswin laughed, "No. Not you as in you. Well, yes you as in you, but your human self. The Meta-crisis Doctor? Remember him?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Remember how you gave him to Rose?"

"Are you saying that they..." he tailed off.

"Yeah. Pretty much. And here I am!" Oswin said happily, beaming up at the Doctor.

The Doctor stared blankly at her as the reality settled on him. Oswin was Rose Tyler's daughter. Rose Tyler and his human self.

"But how can you be here?" the Doctor asked, "You should be in the parallel world."

Oswin wrinkled her nose, "That place was boring. So I came here!

"But how?"

"Those cracks in time. They weren't just in your world, Doctor. They were everywhere. And I decided to see where one went. And wouldn't you know it? It took me to victorian London."

"You just stepped through the crack?"

"Yup."

"But you should have been erased from time."

"I was. Sorta. I mean, I don't exist in this world, do I? Never had a time stream, never technically will. I'm not supposed to exist here. But I do, because you decided to save the world at the same time as I stepped into the crack. Somehow the energy from the crack and whatever you were doing at the time made it so I came out in London, unharmed, and in the past."

"And you're here? Just like that?"

"Yup."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Sometimes the best things don't make sense," Oswin said cheekily. She got up and leaned against the TARDIS controls. "If it weren't for that crack, I'd never be here with you, about to travel the whole of time and space, just like my mom!" She grinned.

The Doctor shook his head. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. Oswin, the girl whose horrid fate he knew, was Rose Tyler's daughter. Rose and his human self. She had come into his world, only to be turned into a Dalek. And Rose would never know. Never know what happened to her daughter.

"She let me go," Oswin suddenly said, as though she had read the Doctor's mind, "I told her that I was going. Going to find you."

"You left to find me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Oswin replied, "Mum used to tell me about all the things she'd done with you. Back when you looked like my dad. Dad used to tell me about all the wonderful things he'd seen, well, you'd seen, your past self." She mused thoughtfully, "I bet you've seen even more wonders since then."

The Doctor laughed. "I sure have."

Oswin smiled. She pulled a lever on the TARDIS and it shot up into the sky, taking them into the vortex.

"How did you know how to do that?" the Doctor asked.

"You really think I wouldn't know a few things about this old ship?" Oswin replied, stroking the time rotor casing lovingly, "My dad _is_ you, in a sense."

"Of course," the Doctor said.

He flipped a switch to his left and the TARDIS shook. Oswin quickly turned a nearby gear, stabilizing them.

"Distracted are we?" she asked as the Doctor realized he had flipped the wrong switch.

"Well wouldn't you be distracted if you were me?" the Doctor asked, going to sit in the jump seat.

"So I'm Rose Tyler and your human self's daughter," Oswin said passively, "No big deal. That doesn't change anything. We're still gonna go and see the stars, right?"

The Doctor jumped up from the jump seat and said, "Yes we are!" He looked at Oswin and smiled.

He was going to accept this girl. This strange echo of himself, the result of the love that Rose Tyler had for him, his past self. A love that brought Oswin here. Brought her to him when he most needed a friend, in a time when he had felt that all was lost.

The Doctor looked into Oswin's eyes, and for the first time he noticed that they were his. Those brown eyes of his tenth regeneration, and that eyebrow, cocked ever so slightly, just he used to. Oswin smiled and the Doctor could see the tip of her tongue poking out of her mouth, just like Rose's used to.

He had the sudden urge to hug her, and so he did. He grabbed her around the middle and spun her about, laughing like a madman. Oswin squealed and held onto him.

When he set her down they looked at each other for a bit, all smiles and then Oswin said, "I can see why mum liked you."

The Doctor grinned. Then he said, "Are you ready to see the stars?"

Oswin gave the Doctor a huge grin and said loudly, "Allons-y!"

The Doctor flipped the right switch on the console and yelled, "Geronimo!"


	3. Crowded

**Okay! Here's where we begin the one-shots! I'm going to try and update this as often as I can. Thanks for the reviews! And if there is anything, or anyone, you'd like to see, let me know!**

* * *

Oswin tossed the piece of paper toward the trash can, missing it by a mile. Sighing she got up and grabbed it. She opened it and looked one more time at the drawing on it. Boy was she a bad artist. She couldn't even draw simple shapes. The Doctor was going to have to find someone else to make that birthday card for Abraham Lincoln.

Oswin sat down in the swivel chair in front of the desk in her room. She spun about a few times, thinking about random things, like dogs and trees. A sudden yell from down the hall made her jump.

She rushed out of her room and into the main console room of the TARDIS. There seemed to be a sort of shadow in the room, standing in front of the console. It buzzed and began to glow and suddenly in its place there was a man.

He gasped, looked around, did a fist pump and then fell to the ground with a thud.

Oswin rushed to his side and turned him over so that she could see his face. She was the one gasping this time, because the man in front of her was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"Doctor!" Oswin screamed, cradling Jack's head in her hands.

"I didn't do it!" the Doctor cried, running into the room.

His eyes fell on Jack and his mouth fell open in shock. He pointed at the time agent and his mouth moved as though he was going to say something, but no sound came out.

"Yeah, it's Jack, Doctor," Oswin said quickly, "No get over here!"

The Doctor scampered to her side, kneeling down and running the sonic over Jack's limp body. He checked the sonic and looked down at Jack with concern.

"He should be coming back," the Doctor said, worriedly, then as if to clarify he said, "Jack can't die, Oswin."

"I know," Oswin replied, "Mum and dad told me all about Jack"

"Oh, of course," the Doctor said quickly. He checked Jack's pulse and then put his ear to Jack's mouth to check for breath. "Nothing," he mused, his eyebrows drawn together.

"How did he get here?" the Doctor said, repositioning Jack on the ground.

"He just sorta appeared," Oswin said.

The Doctor made a "Hmmm." noise. He bit his lip and said softly, "I think I'm going to regret doing this..." Then he pressed his lips firmly to Jack's.

Oswin watched as the Doctor did several rounds of CPR on Jack's unresponsive body. Finally Jack twitched and gasped.

His eyes shot open and he looked to the Doctor and then to Oswin before saying, "Which one of you was kissing me? Please tell me it was both of you."

The Doctor wiped a hand across his mouth and said, "It was me, and you're welcome. Glad that you're back, Jack."

"Do I know you?" Jack said, eyeing the Doctor. His eyes went wide, "Oh wait, you're not that guy that I met on Veri are you? Cause I told you I'm not doing that again with you. The damage bill for that antique bed was way too high."

"No!" the Doctor said hoarsely, "I can assure you I'm not... that guy."

He looked with suspicion at Jack, who said, "Oh, well, in that case, how'd you like to..." Jack trailed off as he suddenly realized where he was. He sprung up from the ground with a yell of, "TARDIS! We're in the TARDIS!"

"Yes, we are, excellent observation," the Doctor said, leaning against the console.

Jack stared with wide eyes at the Doctor. "But," he went quiet and reached a hand out as though to touch the Doctor, which he quickly pulled back as he said softly, "Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled. "Hello."

Jack's eyes went even wider than they already were and he said, "You regenerated."

"Yes. Do you like it?" The Doctor turned on the spot, as thought showing off himself like a model.

Jack looked him up and down and smiled. "I could get used to it." he jerked a thumb in the direction of Oswin, "Who's this? New companion."

"Oh!" the Doctor said, grabbing Oswin around the middle and pulling her to face Jack saying, "You'll never believe who this is. Remember that human clone of me?" Jack nodded. "Well, this is his daughter. Rose's daughter. Their daughter. Oswin, Jack. Jack, Oswin."

Oswin gave Jack a little wave.

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he said, "I guess your human self and Rose didn't waste any time. They got busy."

"Jack!" the Doctor said, not entirely surprised that Jack would bring up something like that.

Jack merely snorted and turned to Oswin. He extended a hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. Pleased to meet you, Oswin." He gave her a seductive wink.

Oswin shook his hand firmly exclaiming, "You're just like mum said you would be. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna hug you." She gave him a huge hug.

Jack laughed and spun her about. Oswin giggled. Jack set her down and said, "Yeah. She's defiantly Rose Tyler's daughter."

Oswin gave Jack a grin, her tongue poking out of her mouth slightly in a very Rose-like way. The Doctor noticed and turned back to the console as his mind wandered back to the times with the pink and yellow girl.

Jack's return had brought back memories that he was trying to forget. If Oswin reminded him of Rose Tyler, Jack only reminded him all the more. He wasn't in love with Rose anymore... well, at least not in the way he was. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less when people brought her up.

He had been ignoring Jack and Oswin, who were discussing how Oswin came to this world. So he jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor," Jack said, shaking the Time Lord, "You gonna ask me how I got here? Or," he cornered the Doctor against the console slightly, "are you just happy I'm here."

"Jack," the Doctor said in a warning tone. Jack backed off and the Doctor said, "But how did you get here?"

Jack shrugged. "I was trying to travel back a couple of years, and this thing's still faulty, "he held up his wrist, showing the Doctor the Vortex Manipulator strapped to it, "I think it locked onto the TARDIS and transported me inside. Not that I'm complaining."

Oswin grabbed Jack's arm excitedly and said, "Just think of all the adventures we can all go on!"

"No!" the Doctor said, "We're not taking Jack."

"Why not?" Oswin asked.

"Because... because... well, just because... it's... uh. It's a bit crowded with him on board."

"Crowded?" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh but he's gotta stay," Oswin said, "Pllleeeaassseeee?" she drawled, giving the Doctor puppy dog eyes, that reminded the Time Lord of the look Rose used to give him when she wanted something.

Jack joined in on the "Please" and finally the Doctor said, "Fine! Jack can stay, but only for a bit. Just until we can get him back to whatever time he came from."

Oswin and Jack both whooped and then Oswin grabbed Jack's hand and led him down a nearby hall, ready to give him a tour of the new TARDIS.


	4. A Very Long Time Away

**I wanted to let you all know that I have another story about Oswin up on this site. It's called "Stars" and it has a different take on who Oswin is. It's just a quick one-shot. Check it out if you want!**

**And now back to Oswin and 11...**

* * *

"So who is this River Song then?" Oswin asked, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the jump seat across from the Doctor.

"She's, well, she's a friend," the Doctor said, looking down at the TARDIS controls.

"Just a friend."

"Okay, maybe more than a friend."

"Yeah?"

The Doctor wet his bottom lip nervously and said, "She might be, she could be, she is." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Oh do tell," Oswin said cheekily.

The Doctor kept his eyes on the console as he said, "She's my... wife."

Oswin's eyes widened. "Your wife?"

"It's a long story."

Oswin jumped off the jump seat and came to stand beside the Doctor. She ground a gear, stopping the TARDIS from going anywhere so that it was suspended in deep space.

She looked at the Doctor and said, "We've got time. I wanna hear this story."

The Doctor glanced up at her before saying, "She's the daughter of my past companions, the Ponds. She was, um, conceived on the TARDIS because I forgot what couples do on their wedding night. And anyway, that makes her special, like me. She can regenerate, or could. She used her regenerations to save me and I said that we could get married, and well, we did. And so she's my wife."

"You got married?"

"I've been married before."

"But she's a human."

"Mostly."

"But she's a human _and_ your wife."

"So?"

"So what made you go off and suddenly get married? And to a human? I thought you would never..."

"Never what? Settle down?" the Doctor gave her a wry grin, "Who said anything about settling down? And River's no ordinary human. Oh no. She's got a bit of Time Lord in her."

"But why did you marry her?" Oswin asked, still not grasping why the Doctor would do such a thing.

"I married her to save time."

"But did you want to marry her?"

"Maybe." the Doctor went quiet, but as he saw the confusion on Oswin's face he quickly said, "River is different. She's... special. I married her because, well, because I had to save time... and because I, I love her."

"Do you love her like you loved my mum?"

The Doctor stared at Oswin. Oswin stared back, her brown eyes locked onto his green ones. Oswin was asking the question he knew would come up sooner or later. How could he explain something like his relationship to River? How could he tell Oswin that River was his past, present, and future, all at the same time? How could he let her know that he never stopped loving her mother, but that he had to move on, because Rose had the human Doctor now, and he had River?

The Doctor sighed and said, "There are so many different types of love, Oswin. The love I had for your mother never died. It's still there. I love her very deeply, but I love River too. Just like I love Rose. But Rose is with your dad, and River's here. I married River because I love her. And I let your mother go because I love her. I left her with my human self in that parallel world so that she could have someone to grow old with, so that he could give her what I never could."

"But aren't you giving that to River now?" Oswin asked, still holding her eye contact with the Doctor.

The Doctor broke the intense gaze of Oswin as he said, "I'm giving River what I can. But I can't give her everything. She and I keep meeting each other in the opposite direction. Back to front. Every time she knows me more, I know her less. And I think," his voice cracked, "I think that's slowly going to kill her. I know how she dies. I saw it. I watched her die, and she can never know, never know what happens to her, but I will. I will always know that she dies in the library and that I'll have no way of saving her."

He finished with a yell, his voice echoing around the console room. Oswin watched him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, setting a hand on his arm, "I didn't know."

The Doctor turned away from her. He had realized something. River and Oswin. They were the same. He knew how both of them were going to die, and they could never know. Oswin would die by the daleks, just like River would die in the library. And there was nothing he could do, or could have done, because he hadn't known, hadn't know how important they would be to him one day.

He felt Oswin's hand on his and he gripped it tightly. Oswin was the first to initiate the hug, pulling the Doctor close.

The Doctor leaned into her embrace, letting all the secrets he was holding go, if just for a moment as he was surrounded by the daughter of Rose Tyler. By the girl who belted Carmen at the top of her lungs as she skipped through his TARDIS. Soufflé girl. Oswin. Poor, beautiful, wonderful Oswin. The girl who would never remember what they did. What they were going to do. She wouldn't remember because she couldn't, just like he wouldn't know who she was when he met her in the Asylum.

But he wasn't going to think about that. Not when they had each other. Not when they could stand and hug in the TARDIS, as all of space and time passed by them. He was going to make sure that they could have these moments, before he had to give up her, just like he had given up everyone else.

That was the future, and as the Doctor hugged Oswin tighter, he hoped with both his hearts that the future was a very, very long time away.


	5. Vanilla

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it in thought as he tried to figure out exactly what he was doing. What _was _he doing? He had an egg in one hand, and a piece of toast in the other, arms raised, poised over a bowl that sat atop the countertop.

He stuck the toast in his mouth and cracked the egg, letting the goopy yolk drip into the bowl. He mixed it into the other ingredients already in the bowl and then stared down at the brown mass.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," he said to Oswin, who was overlooking him.

Oswin peered down at the lumpy thing in the bowl.

"You're doing fine," she said, "Just add the butter now."

The Doctor hesitantly poured melted butter on top of the lump, making it look like, well, _ahem,_ a turd surrounded by piss.

"Now just mix it all together," Oswin said cheerily handing him a blender.

He placed the blender in the middle of the turd-like thing and turned it on, marveling at how he, the last of the Time Lords, was making a batch of cookies with the earth girl who couldn't bake a soufflé to save her life.

He smiled sadly as a memory of a time with Rose came to his mind. Soon he was absorbed in the memory, ignoring the whirring of the blender in his hand...

* * *

_"Doctor, the olives go on the pizza, not in your mouth," Rose gigged, swatting his hand as he went back for another olive._

_"Oh do they?" the Doctor said, grabbing an olive. _

_He placed it on the tip of his tongue and made a point of chewing it slowly, eyes on Rose. Rose rolled her eyes and spread some olives over the pizza like they were supposed to be doing. The Doctor reluctantly sprinkled some olives over the pepperoni slices. Their hands met in the middle and the Doctor walked his fingers over Rose's, intertwining them._

_Rose gave him one of her signature smiles, tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, eyes sparkling._

_"I can't finish this with you holding my hand," Rose said._

_The Doctor let go of her hand and moved behind her to watch as she finished evenly spreading the olives around. The Doctor was very aware of a delightful smell that wasn't coming from any of the ingredients that they were using. Was it Rose's perfume he was smelling? He leaned forward slightly to get a better whiff. Oh that was defiantly vanilla. He breathed in deeply. Rose certainly smelled delicious this evening. Delicious? Did he seriously just think that?_

_"Doctor?" _

_Rose brought him out of his rather interesting current train of thought._

_"Hmm?" he said looking down at her._

_"Did you heat up the oven?" Rose asked._

_"Uh," He quickly switched on the oven by bending over her to press the button. "Yes." He grinned._

_She rolled her eyes. "Count on you to forget that."_

_"Sorry," he said sheepishly._

_Rose shook her head and turned around to look down at the pizza. "I think it could use a couple more pepperoni slices. Whatcha think?"_

_"Sure," the Doctor replied, suddenly very much aware of Rose's perfume again._

_He found that he wondered if Rose would taste as good as she smelled. They were very close in the small kitchen. He licked his lips nervously and looked down at Rose. Her hair covered most of her neck and shoulders, but he could see a bit of exposed skin near the nape of her neck. He found that he had the sudden urge to press his lips to that spot... if just to see whether or not Rose tasted like vanilla._

_The Doctor bit his lip. Rose's perfume must be doing thing to his head. He can't be having these thoughts on his own. Not him, not the last of the Time Lords. He didn't think about his companion like that. But this was Rose, and she was so much more than a companion. Maybe she felt the same way? Maybe he should just do it and see what happens? Isn't that what he usually did?_

_Before he knew what he was doing he felt his hands moving to rest on Rose's hips. He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her in the spot that her hair didn't cover._

_Rose immediately stiffened, dropping the piece of pepperoni in her hand._

_He pulled back quickly saying, "Sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Rose didn't turn around, she simply said softly, "It's fine, Doctor."_

_She resumed placing pepperoni's on the pizza and the Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't do anything? What did that mean? Did it meant that she was okay with what he did? Or did she not like it? He certainly did. As a matter of fact, he wanted to do it again... so he did._

_This time he wrapped his arms around her middle, splaying a palm over her stomach. He put his nose in her hair and breathed in her smell. Rose. It was so wonderful. She was so wonderful. He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her neck, behind her ear._

_Rose gasped and the Doctor heard what sounded like a moan fill the air. He wasn't sure if it was coming from Rose... or him._

_He closed his eyes and trailed kisses down Rose's neck, slightly pulling down the fabric of her thin tank top to press his lips to her shoulder. _

_He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but he wasn't about to stop and by the occasional noise of pleasure that came from Rose, he deduced that she didn't want him to stop either._

_Suddenly a beeping filled the air as the oven signaled that it was ready, breaking the bubble that the Doctor and Rose had suddenly found themselves in._

_The Doctor let go of Rose hesitantly, saying, "The oven."_

_"Yeah," Rose said, breathily._

_She took the pizza a placed it in the oven. Then she turned around and faced the Doctor, who had suddenly realized what they, what he had just done._

_He looked down at his trainers and said, "Sorry, got a bit, uh, carried away."_

_Rose grabbed his hand and said, "It's okay. Although," she moved closer to him, "I don't recall you doing this..."_

_She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss that made both his hearts flutter. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her a bit harder. They remained that way for a bit, until Rose found that she really needed to breathe. _

_They pulled apart and the Doctor rested his forehead against Rose's, a smile on his lips as he whispered, "I think this will be the best pizza I ever had."_

* * *

"Doctor!" Oswin cried as the cookie dough began to flip out of the bowl and into the air.

The Doctor jerked back into reality, realizing that he'd accidentally turned the blender up to full power. He quickly switched it off, apologizing.

Oswin wiped cookie dough off her shirt and asked, "What were you doing?"

The Doctor blushed. He couldn't tell Oswin that he had been reliving a particularity tender memory involving her mother.

"I was, uh," the Doctor mumbled, setting the blender down, "I was thinking."

"Bout what?" Oswin asked, watching him.

"Nothing."

Oswin gave him a look and he was afraid she would inquire further, but she merely grabbed the bowl and began scooping out spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a silver cookie sheet.

The Doctor mumbled something about going to wash his hands and he ducked out of the kitchen. He walked slowly down the hallway, hands in his pockets. Oswin was doing things to him, not bad things, but things. She reminded him too much of Rose. When she gave him those Rose smiles, and the way she said "Doctor" that same cheeky tone that Rose used to use.

He knew that he shouldn't still feel anything for Rose, he had River, and boy was River something. But he still missed the blonde girl, the girl that he had whisked away, whose life he had shared. He missed her, and having her daughter in the TARDIS was almost torture.

"Doctor, you okay?"

Oswin had come into the hallway. She looked with concern at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Oswin, pondering the fact that there was both a part of Rose and his past self in her. He felt a sudden need to hug her. He did, pulling her into his arms in a tight embrace, burying his nose in her soft, brown hair.

Oswin hugged him back, soothing him softly as the Doctor began to sniff. He didn't want to cry. He wasn't going to cry, but it was hard not to, because Oswin smelled like vanilla.


	6. Very Good Company

**You may have noticed that I raised the rating on this story. It's just to be safe, seeing as I'm bringing in River, and, well, River's a bad girl sometimes. **

**I realize that most of this has been on the TARDIS so far, but there will be alien planets soon, or maybe a trip to the past.  
**

**I'm taking requests, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know!**

* * *

"Oh I think you should put down that sonic and take out a different one."

The Doctor looked up at the woman who had come to stand near him. River gave him a grin and he could tell that he wasn't going to have any more time to meddle with the wiring of the TARDIS.

"Now River," the Doctor said, putting his goggles on top of his head, "I'll not have you saying things like that." He looked around to make sure Oswin wasn't around and then whispered, "At least not here."

"Oh, but why not here?" River said, coming to stand by the swing the Doctor was sitting on.

"Well, uh, because it's dirty down here," the Doctor said, motioning to the oil on his hands.

"We could make it... dirtier," River suggested, leaning dangerously close to the Doctor.

The Doctor wet his lips nervously and looked River up and down, trying not to let his eyes linger on, certain areas of his, well, wife. She was his wife. He had a wife? He did. Huh. He'd never really thought about it before. He and River were married. River seemed to be the only one to instigate anything in their relationship, though. Not that the Doctor didn't have the moves. But River always seemed to have one up on him. She was really good at... that sort of thing.

As a matter of fact, she was currently giving the Doctor a look that could only mean one thing. _That _thing.

"So, River," the Doctor said, watching her carefully, "What exactly are you doing down here, while I'm trying to repair the TARDIS?"

"Isn't it obvious?" River asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Well," the Doctor mused, "You could want a number of things, the most likely being..."

He trailed off as River began to untie his bowtie, whispering, "I think you're a little tense, sweetie." She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Leaning forward so that her curls brushed his cheek she breathed, "Let's loosen you up."

The Doctor gasped as her hands slipped into his shirt, fingers tracing patterns over his wildly thumping hearts. River grinned and tilted her head slightly so that she could nip at his earlobe, eliciting a very un-Time Lordy sound from him.

"River!" he squeaked, fighting to stay upright in the wobbly swing.

River ignored him, choosing instead to start trailing kisses down his neck, her hair tickling his nose, so much in fact that he suddenly sneezed violently.

River pulled back and gave the Doctor a look that a disappointed mother would give her child.

"Really?" she said, wiping Time Lord sneeze off her shoulder.

"It's your fault," the Doctor said, rubbing his nose, "You and your hair."

River chuckled and said, "Well perhaps we should change position."

She grabbed the Doctor by his braces, pulling him out of the swing and pushed him against the stairway. She made short work of the braces, sliding them off his shoulder, much too slowly for any normal person, keeping her eyes fixed on the Doctor's as her fingers slid slowly down his arms.

The Doctor watched with wide eyes as River leaned closer to him and whispered, "Show me what you've got, Time Lord."

On the 'd' in 'Lord' River crashed her lips against the Doctor's so hard that it hurt.

The Doctor was unresponsive at first, but then he closed his eyes and let River take him over. Boy was she good. This lady of his, with her hair tickling his cheeks and her lips against his, not to mention that her hands seemed to be everywhere at once. How did she do that?

He squeaked in surprise as River fingers ran over a particularly sensitive area of his lower stomach, which had been bared due to the fact that his shirt had someone ended up on the floor.

The Doctor realized that he should probably be, as River put it, showing her what he had, which was, he didn't like to boast, but it was good. He decided that he could have a little fun. After all, what was marriage for?

He turned the tables quickly, twirling River around so that it was she who was pressed against the stairway. River grinned as the Doctor deepened their kiss. The Doctor carefully placed his hands on River's hips and pulled her toward him. He moved his lips from hers to her neck, where he began kissing a trail downward, stopping only to nip at her pulse point, making her say a very naughty thing. Oh she was a bad girl. Perhaps he should give her a spanking. Oh, no. That'd be bad. How could he think up something like that? He was letting himself go. How did River do this to him?

He suddenly noticed that it was a bit chilly in the TARDIS without his shirt, and he contemplated making River suffer the cold as well. He hesitantly reached a hand around and fumbled for the zipper on her dress as he placed kisses under her jaw line.

Suddenly there was a shout of, "Oi!"

Both River and the Doctor looked to their right to see Oswin standing there, arms crossed, one foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"So this is what happens when I leave for a bit to take a nap?" Oswin said, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's not what it looks like!" the Doctor said, quickly, attempting to find his shirt.

"Oh I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like," River said.

She grabbed the Doctor's braces, stopping him from picking up his shirt. Pulling the braces, she brought the Doctor back to her. The Time Lord looked at Oswin apologetically as though he'd just been caught cheating on a test.

"I would appreciate it if you two would take it to another room," Oswin said calmly, "Instead of doing it right in the middle of the TARDIS."

"Excellent idea," River said. She began to drag the Doctor up the stairs by his braces, the Doctor protesting all the while.

Oswin watched River take the blubbering Doctor down a hallway and then, making sure that they were gone, she burst into a fit of laughter.

The Doctor and River Song. Oh what a pair. If there had to be someone for the Doctor it was defiantly River. River suited this new Doctor better than the Doctor's own wardrobe.

Oswin smiled. She was glad that this new Doctor had someone, just like her dad's Doctor had had Rose. This new Doctor could have River, and River would make sure to keep him in line and down to earth, if there was such a thing as a grounded Doctor.

Oswin had met River a while back when she had randomly appeared outside the TARDIS, saying something about Turkey being invaded by mutant chickens. That had been an interesting adventure. But Oswin had a feeling that the bigger adventure was having River aboard the TARDIS with them. She _was _the Doctor's wife after all.

The Doctor's wife. Oswin sat down on the stairs in thought. The Doctor had gotten married, and it hadn't been to her mum. What had made River so special that she got the Doctor? Not that Oswin was complaining, her mum was happy, the Doctor had made her happy by giving her his human self. But still, this new Doctor had gone and gotten married. That made her wonder about him.

This regeneration was so different from her dad's. He was a lot more distant, as though he was carrying some great weight on his shoulders. And his eyes were so old. Oswin had a feeling that he had been traveling for some time. Alone, by himself. No one should ever be alone. Especially the Doctor.

There was a sudden high pitched cry of "River!" from down the hallway and Oswin giggled.

At least the Doctor would have River Song for company, and Oswin had a feeling that River was very good company indeed.


End file.
